Until recently, lower limb prostheses were generally passive devices controlled by a user's own motion. Currently, some lower limb prostheses allow for plantar flexion and dorsiflexion movement of a foot member about a joint axis. In addition, microprocessor control (MPC) has been introduced to better mimic the motion of a natural foot and ankle. In MPC prostheses, the microprocessor controls an amount of damping or stiffness in moving a foot member and/or control the lower limb prosthesis to actively propel the user forward while walking. While such lower limb prostheses may provide a more natural motion, design challenges remain. For example, the addition of components that provide new or improved functionality may increase the size, weight, and/or power requirements of the lower limb prostheses. These factors may limit the population, such as pediatric patients, for example, that may benefit from the prostheses because they require a user to exert more energy while walking, and/or decrease the use time between battery charges, which are not suitable for smaller or weaker patients. Thus, a need exists for new lower limb prostheses that offer advantages over standard lower limb devices.